Damsel in Distress
by YuriChan220
Summary: Leo rescues Yuyaki from a female centaur.


**Damsel in Distress**

 **Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

It's in the middle of the afternoon. Leo is walking through town, holding her little sister, Hyoki's hand. A nice sunny day just to relax and pretty much do some shopping here and there. They got the food they wanted and Hyoki bought some yuri books...for better research, according to her.

Leo hears Hyoki hum a happy tune while strolling through town with the bag of books in her hand. The older sister pets her like a puppy.

"You going to read all that?" she asks

"Of course I will!" Hyoki replies. "I need to learn to be into girls a lot more! It's so fun~!"

Leo giggles. Thanks to the rich blonde, Hyoki's life is in a better place. She's turned over a new leaf, basically. She also experiences one of the most wonderful things in life: Yuri. Girl's love. And for her seeing the other Senrans hook up and such, Hyoki started to research by reading yuri manga and doujins.

They continue strolling through town when they hear a female screaming for help. They stop and look to the right.

"I can sense something..." Leo mutters.

"Hmmm...probably something indeed," Hyoki rubs her chin in thought. "Most likely it's a damsel in disTRESSSS!" When she finishes the last sentence, Hyoki gets immediately tugged by the arm by Leo, using her Ninja speed to go as fast as she can to where the screaming is coming from.

They arrive at some forest where it's crowded with trees. They get close to a small lake and hear two voices. One is Yuyaki's voice and the other is unfamiliar. Yuyaki tries to get away, but slips on the water and a young brunette woman, who appears to be a centaur grabs hold of her.

"Not so fast, sweetheart~" she coos.

"I swear...put me down or I'lll..." Yuyaki starts.

"Ohhh~! I like her fiery!" the female centaur grins.

Leo grits her teeth. No one shall touch her beloved Yuyaki like this. But Hyoki is trying to think of a plan.

"We must be as stealthy as possible," Hyoki mutters to herself. "Don't go in without thinking..." However, she finds that her Onee-chan is gone and is striding towards the enemy. "Hey!"

"Halt!" Leo shouts, making the centaur stop and turn angrily towards her.

The brunette centaur stomps toward the rich blonde. "Step aside, Two Legs!" she growls.

"Pardon me, my good ma'am!" Leo says. "I'll have to ask you to release my beloved-"

"No...worries..."

"Girlfriend..." Leo sweat drops. "But aren't you...a damsel in distress?"

"I'm damsel...I'm in distress..." Yuyaki tries to pull away but fails. "I can handle this..."

Leo shakes her head and clears her throat. Seeing that this conversation is going nowhere. "Yuyaki-san. Step back while I deal with this-" She draws her laser sword, but the centaur quickly uppercuts her, sending her flying five feet in the air and falling on the shallow water.

"Ohhh...what are you doing!?" Hyoki shouts. "Get your sword!"

"Sword...right, right. As the leader of the Zodiac, a shinobi can be good as this weapon!" She grabs it and points it at the centaur. However...what she grabbed isn't her sword. A big fish.

This causes the centaur to laugh and Yuyaki to face palm herself. The fish gets terrified and slips right out of Leo's hands like soap, making Leo turn her head back, but it leaves the centaur the opportunity to punch Leo again, right into a tree.

Hyoki winces at the hit. She wants to help her sister, however, seeing this situation, Leo has to do it on her own. She sees the blonde start to recover. "Come on, Leo-onee-sama! Concentrate! Use your head!"

"Ohhhhh...~" Leo grins and turns her heel to start charging full speed.

The centaur is distracted by Yuyaki pulling on her hair until the brunette gets hit super hard, hitting a rock hard wall and dropping Yuyaki in the process.

"Yeeees! Alright, Leo-onee-sama~!" Hyoki cheers.

Leo hears Yuyaki coughing and she rushes to her aid, picking up the shy tanned girl bridal style and gently setting her down.

"So sorry, Yuyaki-san." she says. "Probably dumb of me."

Yuyaki gives her an awkward look. "Yeah."

Just then, Leo hears the centaur start to charge toward her. Leo winks at her beloved with "Excuse me~" and then jumps on the brunette. Hitting her with punches and then grabbing her head and throwing overhead to the shallow water.

"Nice one! Excellentè~!" Hyoki cheers.

"What's with Leo-san today anyways?" Yuyaki says as she tries to dry herself by squeezing the water out from her pony tail. "Is she...for real?"

"Aw, come on! Of course she's for real!" Hyoki says. "Wow! You look stunning up close~" She can't help but take a step towards her. "I'm real too~"

Yuyaki just pushes her to the water in disgust.

Meanwhile, Leo is riding the centaur like she's in a bull riding competition while the brunette is struggling to shake her off. Leo leads her toward another tree where there is a long branch sticking out. She grabs hold of it, uses her legs to lift the centaur, spin her around and crash her into the trunk. Leo jumps off and the centaur turns angrily at the blonde. Leo delivers a powerful side kick to the face, sending the centaur way up high in the air. And then, she screams as she falls down on the ground, face first and knocked unconscious.

Hyoki is busy drying herself while Leo finally retrieves her sword, sheaths it and walks toward her.

"How's that, Hyoki?" she says. "Pretty strong, am I?"

"Yeah, but you were REALLY silly back there," the younger sister says. "I don't know what's with you, honestly."

Leo sighs. "At least I beat her, didn't I?"

"Next time, don't let your guard down because of some innocent, cute young woman like her," Hyoki jabs a finger at her sister's chest, but Leo is distracted by Yuyaki turning her head and looking at her from the lighting of the sun. She's so beautiful…

"And I'm telling you...you should..." Hyoki stops as she sees her sister walking toward the tanned girl. She crosses her arms with a huff.

"Yuyaki-san?" she says as she approaches the tanned girl while Yuyaki is busy drying herself with her head lowered. "You...okay there?"

Yuyaki jolts up, with her long pony tail whipping her face with the water splashing her. "Never better. Though, I'm...really glad you saved me, so...it was...nice of you."

"Uhhh...it was ummm...it was nothing really..." Leo is blushing heavily as she rubs the back of her head with her hand.

Yuyaki grins and playfully scratches Leo's chin. "Are you always this articulate~?"

"N-no! Not at all!" Leo says, waving her hands back and forth.

"Fufu! The first time I've seen you...get so flustered~" Yuyaki says. She turns a heel and starts to walk away. "Well, I'm all dried now, thanks to you keeping that monster busy. I...must be going now."

"Wait!" Leo says. "Can...can I walk home with you? It'll be nice if we all can walk together."

Hyoki huffs and turns away, making Yuyaki giggle.

"It's alright," she says softly. "I'm okay on my own. I'm a...shinobi after all." She leans in, lifts her right leg and kisses her beloved on the cheek. She turns to leave and waves. "Bye bye, Leo-san~"

Leo sighs happily as she puts her hand on her chin. "Yuyaki-san...she's...really something~"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm sure," Hyoki says in a bored tone.

"Something the matter?" Leo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"You've been out of it ever since you started fighting that monster that captured Yuyaki," Hyoki says. "We should go home now. I want to read my mangas in peace."

"Suit yourself," Leo shrugs and takes her little sister's hand to walk out of the forest.

"Something the matter?" Leo asks with an eyebrow raised.

"You've been out of it ever since you started fighting that monster that captured Yuyaki," Hyoki says. "We should go home now. I want to read my mangas in peace."

"Suit yourself," Leo shrugs and takes her little sister's hand to walk out of the forest.


End file.
